Anniversaries
by GEM8
Summary: Set during the first Bartlet Administration. June First is a day that the White House Staff must get through every year. It is a day that Challenges many members of the Senior Staff, including the President and First Lady. Read on and find out why? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells productions, Warner Brothers, and NBC no copyright infringement intended.

Author's note: Dialogue outlined with and italics are flashbacks. The date given in the story is June 1 no year has been given, it could be any year during the Bartlet Presidency as long as Sam Seaborn is still around. I want to send out a special thanks to AJ and Dani Beth for reading and pointing out my mistakes. You both ROCK! There are a couple that belong to me, you'll know them when you read them since this was written way before we knew a lot about these characters back story. This was one of the first West Wing Fan Fictions I wrote sometime in 2000. I never posted it here I was cleaning some old stuff out of my computer and I thought it was time.

Spoilers: none I can think of

Rated: PG-13 (T) disturbing material

Please don't archive without permission of the Author. Thank you.

"_**Anniversaries"**_

**The White House June 1**

"Good morning." Zoey walked in to the dinning room an took her seat at the table next to her father.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Where is mom?"

"She is still sleeping. What are you doing today?"

"Charlie is taking me to lunch and then I really should unpack some of the stuff I brought back from school."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just don't monopolize Charlie all day, I'm gonna need him."

"Dad, I never take him away from the important stuff, just the useless trivia." she said jokingly. He shot her a look.

"Hold on I don't consider my trivia questions useless." The President got up from the table and walked over to Zoey, "I have to go to work now." He reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Have I good day. I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Good morning, Leo."

"Good morning, Margaret. Do I have any messages?"

"Yes, Your sister called."

Leo looked surprised yet concerned when Margaret mentioned his sister. "Okay, Thank you." Margaret handed Leo the message as he went into his office. He closed the door behind him. Margaret looked at the closed door concerned for a moment. Leo's sister always called this time of the year and Leo always seemed to her to be preoccupied. Margaret pushed the thoughts out her head and went back to work.

"_Michael, Please don't fight me! Let me do this."_

"_No, mom it hurts! It will just make me throw up again and I'll be sick for another six months." Abbey was fighting her son again as she usually did when it was time to start another IV for his latest round of chemo. _

"_I know you don't like the way it makes you feel but it will help to make you better. I think that is a small price to pay." Abbey was trying her best to keep a smile on her face while talking to her son . The chemo was helping but not as well as they hoped. _

"_Mom, I going to die. when are you , dad, Katie, Joanna and Liz going to accept that. Michael shot back firmly._

"_Now you listen to me, you are not going to die. Do you hear me?" At this point Abbey could hardly contain her emotions. She finally got his IV in and then left him to sleep. Abbey left the room thinking about what Michael had said part of her didn't want to believe it but the other part knew she would have to come to terns with it. Michael was right; She was a doctor, yet there was nothing more she could do for her son. He was eight years old and he was right; he was dying. _

Leo stepped into The Oval Office. "Good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning Leo. How are You?"

"Fine sir, thank you. I just got off the phone with Liz. She is coming in from Boston this afternoon. I will have to take the afternoon off. I'll make sure Josh has anything urgent."

"That's fine. I'm glad she is coming"

"Yeah, this tends to be a tough time for her."

"And for you too."

"Yes sir, but I think it's harder on her."

"Speaking of tough times, How's Abbey Holding up?"

"She was still sleeping when I left, I'll check on her later. Jed got up out of his chair and headed to the window.

"Jed, How about you? How are you holding up?

"I'm fine. It's hard to say this, but each year I think it gets a little easier on me and a little harder on my wife. I don't know why."

"I know what ya mean"

"well, I guess I better get back to work."

"Yeah, I got staff. I'll see you later sir."

"Okay"

Leo walked back into his office and found the staff ready for the morning meeting.

"Good morning all. What do we have today?"

"The speech for the association of retired teachers is almost finished. The luncheon is Thursday", Toby reported.

"Okay, CJ what do you have? Leo turned his attention to the press secretary.

"Good morning America wants someone for the Canada trip. Who should I send"

"Send Billy"

"Okay"

"Josh, Sam what 's up with you guys.

"I have another go around with the "Don't ask don't tell" guys. I have to say that is always a joy", Sam replied sarcastically.

"Good Luck," Leo replied with equal enthusiasms.. "Make sure they leave the room knowing we are serious this time and we just not wasting their time and ours."

Leo turned to the Deputy Chief of staff. "Josh, Josh..." Josh was staring into space and didn't hear Leo call his name.

"Josh!"

"What? I'm sorry, he said snapping back to attention.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah"

"Your gonna help me with the report for the budget committee right?

"Yeah" Josh replied, now trying to focus on the man in front of him.

"Okay, we have to break early. I have to spend the afternoon with my sister."

CJ looked up from her cup of coffee and directly at Leo with a sweet look on her face. "Elisabeth is in town?"

"Yeah, she gets in later today."

"That's nice."

"So we'll break around twelve? I can help Sam with the health care research after his meeting. How bout it Sam?" Josh looked in Sam's direction.

"Sound good to me, Leo replied"

Sam, I'll meet you in your office after I am done here.

"Okay."

"Okay then, we're done here." the senior staff collected their papers and exited Leo's office all heading in different directions.

Josh walked passed Donna without saying a word and entered his office. Donna took notice of his behavior and follow him into his office.

"You okay, Josh"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Today is hard for me that's all."

"I know. If you need to talk,I'm here"

"Thanks Donna." Donna got the clue and walked back to her desk.

"_I think we're near the end here, Abbey. I don't think there is anything else we can do for him." Alex looked at his teacher and friend with sympathy in his eyes. "Alex, there has to be something more we can do. He is in some much pain. Isn't there something else we can do? Abbey was so emotional spent that all she could do was look down at her coffee cup and dig deep down. stay strong, You have to stay strong._

"_Abbey, I know you don't what to here this but it's only a matter of time. I am afraid that all we can do is make him comfortable." Abbey looked up at her friend and colleague as if to protest what he just said. "You're right...I just...He's my son. Jed and I love him very much we don't want to loose him. She began to loose her composure "How long do you think he has?" Alex got up out of his seat. He was a doctor, She was he mentor, but he was a friend first. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he'll make it through the night. I'm sorry."_

"Abbey," Jed called as he walked up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw her sitting on the couch in the bedroom. "You okay?" he asked standing in the door.

She didn't answer. He went over and knelt down next to her and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

She squeezed his hand tightly in her, "yeah, I'm fine." She said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"The truth this time, please."

"I miss him and I feel guilty."

"I know how you feel."

"You have know idea how I feel! You were never there!" Abbey pushed away from him and started to cry

"I was holding him the last day, Elizabeth, Joanna, and Katie were there. You weren't there Jed! We had been through so much together but when Michael got sick you stopped talking to me and you would visit when he was sleeping never when he was awake. What were you afraid of?" She looked him in the eye. "You were afraid he would see you as weak, is that it. I can't believe it took me twenty yeas to figure that out. Jed, he never saw you as weak, he loved you."

"I know he loved me. I just... I couldn't take seeing him like that. Seeing the pain in his eyes. I couldn't accept the fact that I was loosing my _only_ son. Michael meant the world to me Abbey", he said loosing his composure and Abbey had tears running down her checks. Jed moved closer to her and caught her in an embrace. "I'm sorry...I shoulda been there it was just to painful to watch. Abbey, it's okay let it out, Cry all you want." He drew her closer and held onto her while she lay crying in his arms.

"Leo the house committee will never go for it. They're gonna give us a hard time on the Education spending."

"I know Josh, but we have to try." "Leo, I'm with you. What I'm saying is that it gonna be a hard sell."

"I know. Talk to the leadership, see what ya can come up with."

"Okay"

"What time is it?"

"12:15"

"I gotta meet Lizzy." Leo got up from his desk chair and walked to the coat rack. "You gonna go help Sam?

Josh...Josh. You okay"

"What? Yeah, fine."

"You're gonna help Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm headed there now."

"Are you sure your okay? Because earlier..."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking"

"Okay I'll see ya tomorrow Josh."

"You're not coming back?" josh asked as the both walked out of Leo's office and down the hall.

"No, I'm not planning on it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It just I noticed that you have the same meeting, on the same day every year with your sister."

"You noticed that"

"yes"

"Okay," Leo said a little confused.

"See ya tomorrow Leo."

"Yeah." Leo walked out the door. Josh turned the corner into the communications bullpen and walked into Sam's office.

**TBC... Remember to Read and hit the Review botton:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Charlie, thanks for lunch," Zoey said before she bit into her chicken salad sandwich.

"You're welcome," Charlie responded cheerfully as he took another bit of his own sandwich. "How's your day going?"

"Well, I finally got most of my stuff I brought back from school unpacked, but overall I would have to say that today has been interesting. How about your day?"

"I have to agree it has been interesting, Charlie said as he picked up his soda, took a sip and then put the glass down again turning his attention back to Zoey. "Hey Zo, What's up with your parents?"

"My parents?" Zoey shot Charlie a quizzmacial look, "What do you mean?"

"Your Dad has been, I don't know, withdrawn and very concerned for your Mom. He had me call and check on her six times alone in the hour before we left" Charlie could tell that Zoey's expression had now changed to one of concern and deep thought.

"Charlie what is today's date?"

"June 1st. Why?"

"Oh God, today is the anniversary of my brother's death."

"Brother! You have a brother?"

"Had Charlie, actually he died before I was born. He had cancer. He died when he was eight years old; his name was Michael Josiah. Today is always a hard day for my parents especially my Mom."

Charlie reached across the table and put a hand over Zoey's. "I'm sorry Zo, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really Charlie, just keep doing what you have been doing.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey Sam." Josh said cheerfully as he walked over and sat in one of the chairs opposite Sam's desk. "How was the meeting?"

Sam looked up from the report he was reading," It was the same meeting we've been having for months."

" Some things never change, huh?" Josh said as he rolled his eyes.

"You've got that right."

"So what do we have for the healthcare bill so far?"

"Well I finished the briefing memos and Congress basically wants to provide funding for pediatric cancer treatment and burn victims." At the mention of the burn victims Josh once again zoned out. "Josh?"

Josh looked back at Sam with a questioning look on his face, "burn victims, what do they mean by that?"

Sam looked down at the memo again and began to read it aloud. "Families shall receive money from insurance companies to help with the treatment and recovery from burns. The funding should be used for such things as plastic surgery that is necessary for recovery and hospitalization. That is just some of the things they want included in this bill. Josh?"

"_Josh! Get out of here. Run to the neighbors."_

"_Joanie, not without you!"_

"_Josh, GO NOW! I'll be right behind you, I promise, NOW GO!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Lyman there was nothing more we could do for her."_

"Josh, where were you? You zoned out on me there."

"I'm sorry Sam, I... today is always hard for me. Today is my sister's birthday."

"Oh, Josh I'm sorry is there anything I can do?"

"No, I have to handle it... yeah, actually there is something, do you want to grab a beer after work? I could use someone to talk to."

"Sure."

"Okay." Josh said getting out of his chair and walking to the door. "I'll see ya later then. With that said he walked out of Sam's office.

"Lizzy!" Leo said cheerfully as he gathered his kid sister into his arms.

"Leo, How are You?" She asked as she held him at arms length. "You look well."

"I'm hangin in there. How about you, how are you doing?"

"Every year seems to get easier, she said with a sigh. Especially when Jason doesn't come, I hate to say that but, he is young, better that he not have to deal with this yet. It is also easier when I know I can come see you." She said as she put an arm around him.

"I'm always here for ya kiddo, but and I 'm not gonna argue with you but, Jason is eleven now I think he is old enough to know now."

"I'm glad you're not gonna argue." With that comment they both shared a laugh, Leo bent down to help his sister with her bags.

"Is this it?"

"That's it."

"Okay." Leo took her hand in his as they walked out the door to his car. Leo finished putting the bags in the trunk then he helped his sister to the passenger side. "So, where would you like to go first? My place?"

"No Leo, I think I'd rather go to the cemetery first."

Leo looked down at his sister; he took her hand gently in his. "You don't have to do that right now. We can..."

"Leo." Liz interrupted. "I need to go now. For the entire flight that was all I could think about, especially this year."

"Okay then that's what we will do." He closed the passenger side door, walked around to the driver side and got into the car. During the ride to Arlington, Elisabeth turned her attention back to her brother.

"Hey Le," she began with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah Liz." Leo could read the uncertainty in her voice.

"Is that shoulder still available?"

Leo chuckled at the inside joke for this very difficult day. "Whenever ya need it kiddo."

"The White House recommendation for future education spending will go to the House committee next week." CJ said as she spoke to the White House Press Corp. " The President will speak at the luncheon for the Association of Retired School Teachers next Tuesday. I'll have more information on that for you as the event gets closer. That's all I have for you today, before I call the lid, I'll take a few questions." The Press Corp that had been unusually quite now exploded with questions.

"Liz," CJ called out to her first questioning reporter.

"Will the President address the growing class sizes and the need for more school teachers in his recommendation to the House committee?"

"Let me emphasize that we are working closely with the Secretary of Education and the committee to come up with a solution to address the growing class sizes. "Bruce?"

"Does the President plan to outline some of that proposal in his speech to the Teacher's Association next week?"

"I do believe the President will outline some but not all of the proposal. Next, Danny?"

"CJ, what about the healthcare bill, can you comment on the progress there?"

"We're beginning the research for the healthcare bill. We support the proposal for the bill, but beyond that I wouldn't want to speculate. That is all for today folks the lid is on have a great day see you all tomorrow. I now return you to your regularly scheduled programming." The Press Corp chuckled at the last remake, CJ walked out of the Press Room with Danny in pursuit.

"CJ!" Danny shouted as he tried to catch up with her.

"Danny, What'd ya need?"

"Nice job with the healthcare bill."

"Thank you, what do ya need?" she asked as she and Danny walked through the twisting halls of the West Wing.

"I was wondering if you knew why the First Lady canceled her day and why the President's Chief of Staff left at lunchtime and hasn't been seen since?"

"Danny!" CJ stopped dead and gave the Senior White House Correspondent a glaring look.

"In the office?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." CJ and Danny turned the last corner, and into her office.

"Danny, today is June 1st, the President and First Lady haven't seen each other in weeks. Plus, It's June 1st."

"Oh CJ,I... how could I forget about Michael. I'm sorry."

"It's Okay, Danny. As for Leo, he got a call from his sister. She is in town so he took the afternoon off to be with her."

"Thank you CJ", Danny said as her phone rang.

"You're Welcome." She replied as she picked up the phone and talked into the receiver. Danny left and closed her office door behind him.

"Hi Toby, What do ya need?"

"Just wanted to let you know the speech is done."

"Great."

"You can let the press in on it. We're meeting in an hour to go over the bullet points. Sam's gonna come too."

"Okay Toby, see you in the Press Room in an hour." As she hung up the phone she looked over at the picture on her desk, she had a funny feeling that she was forgetting to do something today but she didn't know what it was. She turned to the pile of paper on her desk hopefully she could get something done before her meeting with Sam and Toby.

Liz and Leo walked up to the grave sight where the head stone read Robert H. McConnel, Captain, U.S. Air Force. Liz held tightly onto Leo's hand as she approached the sight were her husband was buried. Leo could tell she was holding all of her emotions inside; she was relying on him for support as she did nine years before.

_Liz was washing dishes when she heard a car come up the driveway. She looked out the window and saw three Air Force officers walking up to her front door, one she recognized as her older brother, but she didn't know the other two. She went to the door "Le, what happened?" _

"_Lizzy, can we come in?"_

"_Le, she said uneasily as she opened the door and admitted them into the living room. "Please be quite the baby just went down for his nap."_

"_Liz, please come sit."_

_Leo sat next to his sister "Lizzy, Robbie was on a rescue mission in Israel, his plane was shot down." _

"_NO!" She screamed in shock and disbelief. "Oh Leo," Elizabeth said as she fell into her brother's arms._

"_Ssshhhh, Lizzy it's gonna be ...I'm gonna help you through this." Nothing Leo could say at this moment would help, she just lied in his arms weeping._

"_Ma'am we are sorry for your lose, said one of the officers._

"_Thank you, she replied weakly still buried his the safety of her brother's arms._

Leo noticed that Liz began to shake as she stood in front of the grave.

"Le, I'm lost without him, ya know."

"I know." He said helping to steady her.

"I miss you babe. Leo let's go. I don't think I can take anymore of this.

"Okay, Do ya want go to my place?"

"Yeah," she said with a tear in her eye as she placed flowers on the grave. Leo helped her to a standing position, holding her in a strong embrace. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked to the car, her emotion now getting the best of her.

Abbey lay silently in her husband's arms having cried herself to sleep. Jed sat thinking of his son while watching his wife finally at peace.

"_Dad! Catch." Michael yelled as he threw the ball. Jed ran and grabbed it out of the air._

"_Nice throw, son."_

"_Thanks!" Michael replied almost out of breath._

"_So how are you feeling today son. Better, I hope?"_

"_Yeah, but Mom still wants to run some tests, why?"_

"_Because we want you to get better son?", Jed replied as the started to walk up to the house. "How about some lunch?"_

"_Then can I have some ice cream?" Michael asked with a smile across his face._

"_Yes you may, after you eat your lunch," he added firmly."_

Jed thought back to that day, it was Michael's last summer. The day after they played catch in the backyard, Alex Wilson, told his mentor and her husband that their son had a rare form of Leukemia and that he had at most a year to live. Jed couldn't stand the memories that came flooding back to him now, he had.. he still did love his son. Jed slowly moved Abbey carefully out of his arms, and stood up quietly. He placed a pillow under her head, bent down, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He couldn't stay he had to get his mind off the pain, not off his son, he would never forget Michael. He left the room carefully not to wake Abbey; she was sleeping finally at peace with herself, at least for now. Jed went back to work.

"Toby, this is great. I'll give the press a sneak peak at the next briefing." CJ said.

"Sam, What do you think?" Toby asked

"Do you care what I think?" Sam asked dryly.

"No, I was just trying to be nice."

"That's what I thought, I was just checking."

"Damn," CJ said drawing a look from the two of them.

"What?" They asked in concert.

"I forgot to do something. I have to go. Are we done?"

"No." replied Toby. CJ shot him a look of urgency. "But we can finish later." he concluded.

"Thank you!, she shouted back to him as she ran out of the Press Room.

Sam turned to Toby, "What was that about?"

"I honestly have no idea." Toby picked up his notebook and followed Sam out of the Press Room.

"It's seven o'clock." Sam said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, which means what?" Toby asked as they walked back to the communications bullpen.

"I have to help Josh with something."

"What, do you have to help him with?"

"It's personal!" Sam shouted as he ran ahead to his office "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah." Toby replied. "Why does everyone dessert me?" he thought to himself as he walked into his office.

Back in her office CJ sat once again transfixed to the picture of the three kids on her desk. She had tried to pick up the phone several times, but put it back each time. "Oh, the hell with it," she thought "I'm calling."

She picked up the phone and this time she dialed the number. On the other end, a young woman said

"Hello."

"Hi Susan, It's Claudia Jean"

"CJ!" She woman on the other end sounded like she found a long lost friend, and maybe she did. "I thought you forgot. If you did I would have understood. I mean, with the job and all."

"I've been busy, I'll give you that. The day is winding down here now so I thought that I would give you a call."

"I'm glad you did Claudia."

"Sue, How are the kids this year?" CJ asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, with the trial finally over and the bastard getting what he deserved they..." She corrected herself,

"We have begun to heal, but it's been a long process."

"You don't have to remind me about that. I remember as if it were yesterday."

"CJ, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. In fact you saved the kids, and for that, I could never repay you. If it weren't for you my kids and I might be dead right now. I begging you, please whatever you do don't blame yourself. I would ask if you want to talk to them but they're all in school right now, I'll tell them you called and thanks again for checking in."

"No problem, call if you need anything, and send the kids my love."

"I will, see you soon CJ, bye."

"Bye, Suz." The line went dead before CJ hung up the phone. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the soft tap at her door. When she looked up, Toby was standing in front of her.

"Toby! You scared me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Who is Suz?"

"What?"

"Who is Suz?"

"You were listening to my phone conversation?" She asked surprised at him.

"Didn't mean to." He said as he sat in a chair in front of her desk. "Who is she, CJ?"

"She was my College roommate and still is my friend."

"I see."

"Wait there is more"

"You don't have to tell me anymore, you didn't even have to tell me that." Toby began to get up out of the chair.

"Wait! I want to tell you. I've kept this to myself long enough. Susan met this guy when we were juniors in college. They hit it off, and then she got pregnant and then married. After they were married they had two more kids; I'm the Godmother to all of them. When she finished that statement Toby had a shocked look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Oh, sorry. So What happened?"

CJ continued. "Anyway he came home one night drunk and beat Susan and the kids. They came and stayed with me; he came looking for them. When he knocked on my door Susan pleaded with me to take the kids and hide. She said that she was going to end it here and now. I took the kids to my landladies apartment, down the fire escape and through her kitchen window. She let Eddie in I heard them fighting and called the police. When they got to the apartment they were still fighting; he pushed her through my sliding glass door. One of the cops pulled his gun because they couldn't stop Eddie. Before the cop could shoot, Eddie pulled his own gun and killed the cop. His partner shot Eddie but didn't kill him. To make a long story short, his was convicted of murder and child and spousal abuse. The kids had to testify. They also had no mother for four months; she was in and out of hospitals. I took care of her and the kids, as best I could." CJ now had tears in her eyes, "I was the one they sat next to in the court room when they heard what would happen to their father, because they wanted to be there and their mother couldn't."

"What happened to him?" Toby asked putting a supportive hand on CJ's arm.

"He got the death penalty. I really have no position on capital punishment, but I can't say I'm sorry." Tears once again began to gather in her eyes as she thought about the kids... not for him, but the kids, her best friend, and the pain he put them through."

"CJ." Toby spoke softly. "Let's get outta here."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know. How about a drink."

"Okay, Georgetown?"

"Fine." He replied as he put an arm around her and guided her out the door.

"Leo, thanks for today." Liz said as she finished the last of her Chinese takeout.

"Well, you're welcome. Sorry I'm not much of a cook."

"That's okay." she replied with a giggle

"Why don't we throw the plates out and sit down and talk?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." Liz got up and collected the empty containers, and plates, and threw them in the garbage can. Then she followed her brother into the living room and sat next to him on the sofa. He put a comforting arm around her.

"So," he began "Hey before, you said this year was especially hard, Why?" Liz began to cry when Leo asked the question. "Lizzy?" Leo asked calmly but with concern.

"I'm sorry." she whaled.

"It's okay. What is it?" Leo responded, tightening his hold on his kid sister.

"Well first Jason came home and said "Mom, I want to fly planes, like you said dad did. "And then two days ago I got a letter from one of his high school buddies, asking if he wanted to help with the reunion that is coming up." Liz began to sob again. She buried her head in Leo's chest.

"Well," he began, the reunion thing isn't that bad."

"I know." she said still sobbing. "I called and when Fred, his friend, picked up the phone, he apologized for having sent it."

"So, that's not really what's bothering you. It is what Jason said." Leo replied looking up at a picture of his nephew that he kept on top of the television set, next to one of Jenny and Mallory.

"You got that right, Le" Tears now falling down her face again. Before Leo responded he lifted her head up and gently wiped away a tear.

"No more tears, Okay?" He said wiping away the last one.

"Okay." She said with a little smile.

"Jason is nine years old, Liz this is what boys his age are supposed to do at his age. It's what I did. If he still wants to do it at eighteen then we'll talk." He said with a smile.

"I don't want to loose him, like I lost Robbie. I don't want another visit like the one from you nine years ago."

"That sounds fair. Ya know it occurs to me that if Robbie were here now he would kick both of our asses because of our somber behavior. I don't think that the Captain McConnell I knew would want us to be crying about him nine years later, when we had no control over what happened in the first place."

"What do you want to do?" Elisabeth asked picking her head up off his shoulder.

"Let's go have a drink."

"A drink! You can't have a drink Le." she said seriously.

"Relax, I'll have a soda or something. come on you need to drown your sorrows. Let's go." Leo got up off the sofa and helped his sister up, pushing her out the door. They headed for Georgetown.

**TBC... Remember to Read and Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abbey was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of tea, looking at a photo album, when she heard someone come into the room. She turned to see Zoey standing behind her. "Hey sweetie. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mom. What are you up to?"

"I'm looking at some pictures. Come sit with me." Abbey motioned to Zoey to come sit next to her. Zoey obliged, and sat next to her mother. She began looking at the pictures. They were picture of her sisters, Katie ,Joanna, Elizabeth, and who else... Michael. "Mom is that?"

"Michael, yes that is Michael"

"Tell me about him."

"Michael was a typical eight year old little boy. He liked the outdoors, loved sports. Your father and he used to play catch in the back yard all the time. He was smart." She began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Whenever your father would begin another round of trivia questioning, Michael would leave the room."

"You're kidding. I guess he was smart." Zoey said with a laugh."

"Yes he was. I wish you could have known him. "When he got sick all of the joy and the whit faded away."

She began to cry again Zoey quickly put an arm around her.

"It's okay, Mom. I know him, I just wish I knew him better."

"Where is your father?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Charlie said that Dad was downstairs still working when I talked to him. He had to leave to pick up his sister he did say he wasn't sure if he was gonna make it. Dad has been driving everyone crazy today, since he came up to talk to you."

"That sounds like your father, always hiding his emotions. I'm gonna go check on him."

"Okay. Hey Mom take him out somewhere, he needs to unwind. Charlie said he really scared him today."

"Okay sweetie, I'll see what I can do." Abbey walked out of the room and headed for the West Wing.

In the Oval Office, the President was sitting at his desk, reading the speech for the Retired Teacher's Association; however, the speech wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had the speech in one hand and a picture of his son held tightly in the other. He had tried to concentrate, but his mind was on his family.

'_Abbey was right, I was afraid that my son would think of me as weak'_ he thought angrily to himself_, 'I should have been there. I was there for his first word, first steps, and first homerun. Why couldn't I be there for him? For my family when they needed me the most?'_ His attention wondered from the picture when there was a light tap on his office door. Abbey walked in.

"Hi, Gumdrop."

"Hey, How you doing?"

"Okay. How about you?" She asked as she walked toward him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm feeling pretty depressed."

"So I hear, Zo said that you were running your staff in a marathon of paperwork. When are you going to realize that that doesn't make the feelings go away? You just have to let them go." She said as she let go of his hand and sat down on his lap.

"I know, I know, but..." he replied as e put his arms around her.

"No buts! Regardless of the title or your gender." She added with a laugh, " You are aloud to show emotion."

Jed looked into his wife's eyes. "You were right before, ya know, I didn't want him to see me weak." He replied weakly choking back his emotions.

"Don't fight it anymore, Jed. Let it go!" Abbey gathered him up into a warm embrace. He held onto her tightly for a few moments letting his bottled up emotions follow freely.

He regained his composure moments later and looked into her eyes once again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For kicking me in the ass when I need it the most." They both laughed at the comment, Jed helped her out of his lap.

"Hey," she began, "Zoey suggested we do something, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"I think I could use a drink."

"Jed! Oh, alright." she said giving to the please Mom look on his face.

"Georgetown?" he suggested.

"You think the service will go for that?" Abbey asked.

"They better. I'm the President of the United States." he got up, and put an arm around her waist as they walked out of the Oval Office.

Josh and Sam sat at the bar. Sam was glad that he was able to help his friend get through his difficult day. "Josh, tell me about Joanie." Sam said as he took a sip of his beer.

Josh took a sip of his own beer and turned to his friend. "Joanie was a caring and fun person. She and I used to play and fight, like all brothers and Sisters do. She liked classical music _Ave Maria_ was her favorite.

"She sound like she was a great person, Josh."

"She was and, I miss her. I still blame myself for her death, but deep down I know she was looking out for me. That's what big sisters do, right? Josh look down at his empty glass and then back at his best friend.

Sam padded his friend on the shoulder and said, "That's sounds about right to me." Sam then hailed a bartender and asked for another round of drinks. Sam and Josh continued there conversation while unbeknown to them, across the room two people they knew were also drowning old sorrows.

"Toby, I am serious." CJ said as she tried to convince the Communications Director she was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you. CJ."

"I swear that's how it happened. Suz liked this guy, so I said that I would help her ask him out. We both walked up to him and introduced ourselves. She seemed to be doing fine, so I turned around and started talking to another friend about a class assignment. All of the sudden, I hear all this commotion. When I turned around, there was Suz, slapping this guy that she just had to meet, across the face. They both had tomato sauce all over them and she just stormed out of the cafeteria. After that fiasco, she met Eddie and it got even worse. It was all downhill from there." When CJ finished her story, she looked down at her empty glass.

"Hey CJ, it's okay." Toby said as he placed his hand over hers and hailed the waiter. "Can we have another round, please?" he asked.

"Certainly sir, a Grasshopper for the lady, and a beer for you. Is that Correct?

"Yes it is."

"I will bring them right away sir." the waiter replied and went towards the bar.

Leo and Liz walked into the upscale Georgetown bar, found a corner table and took a seat. Leo didn't even notice the members of the White House Senior Staff scattered around the room. He focused all of his attention on Elisabeth.

"You look a lot better then you did an hour ago." He said cheerfully."

"I feel a lot better than I did an hour ago." She replied as a waiter came to take their order.

"What can I get for you folks?"

Leo looked at his sister, she ordered first. "I'll have a whisky Sour."

"Okay, and for you Sir?"

"Club soda will be fine."

"Very well I'll bring those right over."

Toby and CJ's conversation had hit almost every topic imaginable. CJ finally looked away from Toby, and towards the bar, and said "I wonder what's taking so long."

"I don't know."

"I'll go find out." she said getting up from the table. She headed to the bar.

"So, Jason is doing well I take it." Leo said to his sister as they waited for the drinks to come.

"He is. He is a great student and seems to have a well balanced life. I hope." She said with some uncertainty.

"I know he does. He has a great mother." Leo replied with a smile.

"Thanks Leo. Hey, when are you coming to visit?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I want to tell Jason about his father, and I was kinda hoping you could help me out. Ya know, in the shoulder department." she said with a laugh.

Leo laughed at the inside joke. He put a comforting hand on Liz's arm and with a smile replied "Sure thing, Lizzy."

"Thanks again. Hey, what happened to those drinks?"

"I don't know. I'll go see." Leo got up from the table and headed to the bar.

Secret Service Agents surrounded Jed and Abbey as they entered the bar hand in hand. The agents quickly lead them to a secluded table in the corner of the room and surrounded the area.

"Well Zoey certainly had a good idea." Jed said to his wife as they sat down.

"Yes, she did. Kids are amazing. They can read their parents like books."

"Yes, and they do, and as I remember Michael had a talent for it"

Jed and Abbey reminisced about their son and the family for a few moments, then an agent on the Presidential detail approached them.

"Excuse me Mr. President, would you and the First Lady like anything?"

Jed looked at his wife, and then back at the agent "Yes. I'll have a scotch."

"And I'll have white wine." The First Lady replied.

"Yes Ma'am, Sir." The agent walked away to place the order at the bar.

CJ walked up to the bar and spoke with one of the bartenders. While she was waiting for the drinks, she saw Sam and Josh out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to them, they hadn't seen her yet.

"Excuse me, rumor has it that you two work for the President, may I have your autographs?" CJ did all she could not to crack up as she asked the question.

Sam and Josh both turned and looked at CJ. Surprise written all over there faces. "What you doing here?" They each asked the other, at the same time.

"

Well," CJ began, "Today's sortta tough for me so Toby offered to get a drink with me after work to get my mind off it."

"Toby is here?" Sam said with notable surprise.

"Yes he is."

"Funny, the reason Sam and I are here is because Today's tough for me too. We decided that it was best to do something to get my mind off it." Josh said.

CJ, Sam and Josh spoke for a couple of minutes. The bartender brought the drinks that CJ ordered for she and Toby before she left the bar, she said "Why don't you guys come join us? It will be fun."

"Okay." Sam and Josh said almost on cue.

As they walked back to the table they ran into Leo who was coming back with drinks for he and his sister.

"Small world." CJ commented as she ran into him.

"Yeah." Josh said.

"I'll say." Sam said.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Leo asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Josh said with a laugh.

"Not funny, Josh" Leo said sternly.

"Sorry, I guess you could say we are drowning our sorrows."

Yeah, we are doing the same. Mine in soda of course." Leo added with a laugh "I brought Liz here to get her mind off the day. It is so hard for her."

"Hey Leo, why don't you two come over and sit with us?" CJ asked.

"Or you could all come over here, bring your friends and sit with us." a familiar voice said from behind them.

They all turned to the voice in unison with drink in hand. "Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet." the staff all said in a chorus.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Leo asked.

"My daughter suggested that Abbey and I have some time to ourselves, to reflect on the day as it is, to unwind. So, are you going to come join us or are you all just gonna stand there?" Bartlet asked.

"Sir we wouldn't want to intrude." Leo answered the rest of the staff agreed.

"You aren't. We think of all of you as family." He said looking over at Abbey.

"Okay then we'll come over." Josh said.

"Yeah, let me get Toby." CJ said.

"Here." Sam said turning to CJ. "I'll take the drinks.

"Okay, thanks Sam."

Leo handed his drinks to one of the Secret Service agents and asked him to take them to the table, while he went to get his sister. Sam and Josh followed the President and the agents to the corner table, drinks in hand.

"Toby" CJ said as she came over to the table.

"You were gone an awfully long time. Where are the drinks?"

"Yeah, I know. The President and First Lady are here."

"What? How the hell did they get the service to go along with that?"

"I don't know, but they invited us over to the table, with the rest of the White House Senior Staff."

"What? We're all here?"

"Yeah" CJ said with surprise.

"Why?" he asked as he got up from the table and followed CJ to the President's table.

"Lizzy, come with me" Leo said as he came up to the table.

"Where are we going?"

"To sit with some friends."

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"The President, First Lady, and the rest of the staff."

"Great! I haven't seen them in ages."

"Yeah, I know." He said as he pulled her up to a standing position and lead her over to the corner table.

"Well this is nice." Abbey said as the staff sat around the table. "Elisabeth you look wonderful. How are you this year?"

"I'm doing better each year, I guess. Thanks for asking, and may I say you too look wonderful."

"Thank you, Liz."

"Wait a second," CJ said a moment of confusion coming over her. "I know about Michael, but why is this day hard for the rest of you? I know why it's hard for me, but what about everybody else?"

The President looked over at CJ "Today is hard for you all too. Why?"

"I asked I guess I'll start." CJ said. Today is kinda a double whammy for me My best friend's husband beat her and her kids up, shot and killed a cop, and was convicted of murder, among other things, and was sentenced to death all on the someday. Okay so maybe it's a triple whammy. But at any rate, it's a day I would rather forget.

The entire table had looks of shock across their faces. Leo put a hand on CJ's arm and said "CJ, I had know idea."

"We didn't either" everybody at the table answered.

"Okay." Leo said taking his sister's hand "We'll go next."

Elisabeth began to speak "Today is the anniversary of my husband's death." Tears fell from her eyes again as the words came out of her mouth. Leo quickly gathered her up into a hug. Leo continued, "I was one of the Air Force officers that came to tell her, so this day has always been tough.. He said solemnly. He turned his attention back to his sister and then Josh spoke up.

"Today's my sister, Joanie's Birthday. CJ looked sympathetically at Josh. She remembered all of the stuff Josh had told her about his sister. She knew it wasn't an easy subject for him.

Toby looked around the table, Leo's sister had calmed down. She was wiping the last fresh tear away with a tissue Abbey had given to her brother. "I'm just here to support CJ." He said solemnly.

"And I'm here to help Josh." Sam added.

The President looked around at his staff, took his wife's hand, and began to speak. "Most of you know that this is the anniversary of our son Michael's death. "It is still hard for me to believe that he is gone. It's even harder still after hearing all of your heartbreaking stories, for me to comprehend that a group of loving and caring people so close to one another, should have to deal with so much pain. Be that as it may, we all seem to have found ways to deal with it, and I am grateful that you all helped each other deal with it." The president raised his glass "Here is to present and absent friends and loved ones, who have changed our lives and opened our hearts. They shall never be forgotten." Everyone raised their glass in tribute to those who they lost, loved, still love will never forget.

**The End**

**If you have come this far. Please be kind Read and Review:)**


End file.
